


Plus jeunes

by RowN



Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, M/M, Young Dustin Henderson, Young Eleven | Jane Hopper
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Steve garde Elfe et Dustin un après-midi.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558984
Kudos: 2





	Plus jeunes

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 10 du calendrier!

Steve pouvait dire qu'il était un bon baby-sitter. Beaucoup de mères de Hawkins faisaient appel à ses services pour s'occuper de leurs enfants quand elles en avaient besoin et dans certains cas – six ou sept en fait – ces enfants l'appelaient maman tant ils l'aimaient.

L'enfant qu'il préférait garder était Dustin Henderson. Du haut de ses quatre ans, l'enfant était déjà très intelligent et très actif. Il le suivait partout et comme Claudia avait quelques soucis de santé dont elle ne voulait pas alarmer son enfant chéri, Dustin était presque _tout le temps_ avec Steve. Certaines personnes pensaient qu'il était son fils parfois, il ne savait pas quoi en penser mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, plus depuis longtemps. Les autres enfants de sa «portée» étaient les enfants Sinclair Lucas et Erica, Michael «Mike» Byers, Maxine «Max» Mayfield, Will Byers et de la fille adoptive du chef de la police, Jane «El» Hopper.

Cet après-midi là, il gardait Dustin et El. Il savait que ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas être laissés seuls un instant alors il carburait au café les rares fois où ça arrivait. Même s'ils étaient surveillés, ils faisaient des bêtises et ils se motivaient dans leurs actes. Ils étaient très imaginatifs, trop pour Steve. Il avait été surpris de voir comment Will et Max étaient les plus calmes du groupe et calmaient les autres. Mais là n'était pas le sujet. Le sujet était El et Dustin qui, pour la première fois depuis toujours, étaient assis par terre et discutaient à voix basse, une feuille et un crayon de couleur verte entre les mains. En tant que tel, c'était agréable, vraiment, mais il restait sur ses gardes. C'était la meilleure chose à faire avec ces deux-là.

Il s'approcha doucement d'eux et s'accroupit à leur hauteur pour pouvoir leur parler.

«Vous faites quoi?

-Un mariage.

-Je vois. Le mariage de qui? Le votre?»

Dustin secoua négativement la tête tandis qu'El se contenta de le regarder sans dévisser son pouce de sa bouche pour ajouter quoi que ce soit. C'était le grand drame de Hopper: sa fille ne parlait jamais, elle était toujours bien trop absorbée par son pouce pour ça. Steve était l'un des rares adultes à ne pas essayer d'obliger la petite fille à arrêter de sucer son pouce mais s'il devait être honnête, c'était par instinct de survie. El criait fort quand on lui arrachait son pouce.

Steve posa ses mains sous son menton, attendri par les petits qui ne disaient plus un mot et l'observaient avec amour et agacement.

«Vraiment? Je pensais que puisque vous étiez amoureux, vous alliez vous marier.

-Non. Trop jeunes.

-C'est vrai que c'est logique. Alors vous faites le mariage de qui?

-Le tien. Avec Billy.

-Quoi?» Il rit de surprise en rougissant. «De quoi vous parlez? Il n'y a rien avec Billy.

-Si. Des bisous.»

El retira son pouce pour faire le bruit d'un baisé avant de le renfoncer, glissant contre Dustin. Il se frotta le visage pour reprendre bonne contenance.

«Vous le savez depuis longtemps?

-Toujours.

-Eh bah, ça en fait du temps.

-C'est El qui sait tout.

-C'est vrai que El sait tout. Et la feuille c'est pour quoi? Les invités?

-Oui.

-Vous avez invités qui?

-Tout le monde.

-Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il y ait trop de gens?» Il regarda vaguement l'écriture maladroite de Dustin. Visiblement, tout le monde prenait en compte une petite vingtaine de personnes.

-Et si on ne veut pas se marier tout de suite, Billy et moi?

-On le sait ça. On te laisse choisir la date.

-C'est trop d'honneur. Il faudra que je me mette d'accord avec Billy.

-Prends ton temps. On est trop jeunes pour s'amuser à un mariage.»

La remarque de Dustin le fit rire. Il les attrapa chacun sous un bras et les serra contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils se plaignent et lui demandent de les lâcher, ce qu'il ne fit pas tout de suite, leur faisant croire pendant quelques secondes qu'il allait les manger. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'ils n'y croyaient pas, mais ils jouèrent le jeu, criant pour de faux et riant comme s'ils n'avaient pas à respirer.

Quand il les reposa, Jane n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire et Dustin le fixa comme s'il était vexé – ce qui n'était pas le cas, il le connaissait trop bien. Il les décoiffa tous les deux avec un sourire.

«Merci de faire tous ces efforts dans mon mariage, vous deux. Je ne sais pas comment je me débrouillerais sans vous.

-Tu serais perdu.

-C'est bien vrai. Allez vous laver les mains maintenant, vous vous êtes écrits dessus et ça se voit.»

Dustin essaya de rétorquer pour ses droits et sa liberté à avoir les mains sales mais Jane l'abandonna sans hésitation pour se laver les mains comme demandé alors il la suivie en boudant.

Steve soupira et avant de les suivre, il ramassa le papier griffonné et le crayon, amusé, gardant en tête l'idée de parler du plan de mariage des petits à Billy quand il le reverrait. Sa réaction pourrait être drôle.


End file.
